


Afternoon Kisses

by Celestiar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anniversary, Cute, Fluff, Fondness, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, OtaPli, cutest boyfriends, daily life, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestiar/pseuds/Celestiar
Summary: Yuri visits Otabek at Kazakhstan to spend a special day with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is a small oneshot dedicated to the cutest and loveliest Yurio in the whole big world.  
> I wish you a happy, happy birthday my dear and a special day full of joy!  
> I just had to make this small headcanon you liked so much into an actual work and wanted to give this to you as a substitute until your actual present arrives <3
> 
> To all my readers, I hope you enjoy this small slice of life as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> My first work for Yuri on Ice about my favourite sweet boyfriends!  
> All places in here are fiction!  
> Oh and-!! Yes, Yuri is written with a 'J' in here :'> It's due to the fact that the original russian name is written Juri instead of Yuri!  
> And I made some typos and I'm so so sorry for it >< will correct it asap! I was in a rush yesterday to get this up just at midnight for my babe!

With an annoyed sigh he blew a long strand of hair out of his face. Goddamn it was so crowded here, what the hell was this?  
He watched a small amount of people aimlessly walking along the courtyard and pulled his hood a little more in his face to hide his presence. He checked his watch with the leopard print. 13:43. They probably still had lessons in there. Wouldn't take long before it was hella crowded here and he needed to get to his destination before this.  
He had arrived two hours prior and his luggage was still stored at a locker at the closest station. He didn't want to attract too much attention here and this was why he had been waiting here for almost half an hour when everyone was still sitting in their classrooms and listening to boring lectures.  
Carefully he tiptoed over to the main entrance and leaned against the dark brick wall that was closest to the door and checked the watch again. 13:45.  
He heard the school bell ring. Just in time!

Only two minutes later crowds and crowds of students where flooding through the opened glass doors. Holy, how many people attended this freaking high school?  
Juri shoved his hands deeper inside the pockets of his jacket.  
“Whoaaaa, those lessons were pure torture, I swear! Ota, how do you even manage to get all this shit done? It's so damn hard!!”  
He looked up as he heard a familiar laugh echoing through the corridor and saw a group of senior year students getting closer.  
With a push of his leg he retreated from the wall and started to walk a little closer to the entrance. Watching the group of young men with piercing eyes. Where was his …-  
“Hey, this girl over there is staring at us ...~”, one of them remarked. Four pairs of eyes followed the direction and landed on him.  
One of them ….. opened his mouth in disbelieve. Was this really-?! But, how and-- The student started to run, coming closer and closer.  
“J- …. Juri!!!” Suddenly the small spectator was caught in a firm hug. And he swore, it was the firmest of his life.  
“O… oy! Idiot- !!! You're suffocating me..!!”, the small blond murmured. Trying to escape this awkwardly close greeting.  
“What.. - What in the whole freaking world are you doing here? I thought you were at St. Petersburg and training for the Cup of Russia!!!”  
Finally, finally Juri was released from the slightly taller's desperate hug and he gasped for air. Dark brown eyes were glistening with what looked like upcoming tears.  
“Oh, c'mon, don't cry you baby!!”, he replied and turned his head a bit sideways. He had traveled all the way from Russia to Kazakhstan and took the earliest flight in the morning just for this one moment and this one day.  
“Oyoyoy, Otabeeeek~ Is this your girlfriend??” Finally the group of boys reached them. One of the tallest wrapped an arm around the brown eyed's shoulder. Much to Juri's disliking!  
_“Excuse me?!!!!_ ”, he hissed. He escaped the arms of the Altin and stood up against the crowd, legs standing in an open angle to the ground, his hands placed on each of his sides and his pretty green eyes furiously staring at them.  
“Hey ...”, he heard one of them saying. Elbowing the tall one. Looking at Juri quite shaken. “This … this is this russian skating guy.”, he awkwardly remarked. “… That's … Yuri Plisetzky.”  
_Yes, this was Yuri Plisetzky!_ , the blond thought and only letting them hear an angry grumble. He was a boy and to add up, a pretty famous one!, and no fucking _girl_ , okay?!!!  
“Shou….ldn't you be in Russia?” Otabek shook his head. He stood closest to him, touched him, had a hand resting on his shoulder but still couldn't quite believe it. How the hell did this young man end up here?  
And Juri? He just took his hand and ran.  
He ran to escape the people staring at them, kidnapping the older one.

“Juri! Please … slow down!!!” Otabek was completely out of breath as he stood there, his back bowed as he tried to catch some air.  
They ran for about half a mile until they finally came to a hold.  
The Plisetzky stood there. Watching him as he tried to regain his calm pulse.  
“You have your bike somewhere around here?”, he asked. He looked somewhat impatient.  
“It's .. at the parking lot close to the school building.”  
“Good. Then get it and pick me up here. We're heading for whatever restaurant serves a good coffee and hot chocolate.”  
W-what??!  
“Quick!”, the blond stressed.  
Otabek just nodded and hurried.

He sat on a bench under a tree, his mouth a little pouty, checking his wrist watch again. The other one was late ….  
Maybe it had been a silly idea to send him away again but he wanted to make this a good date and-  
The sound of an engine reached his ears and he finally jumped up. There he was! Finally!  
“You're late!!!”, he complained, but quickly picked the offered helmet out of his hands and hopped onto the bike.  
They drove for a good 20 minutes until they came to a hold in a small alley with some cute little cafés and shops. Otabek hung his helmet onto the steering gear, beating some dust out of his clothes. His companion followed suit.  
He looked left and looked right and then he slipped sideways into a tiny coffee shop.  
“Please wait here.”, he insisted, leaving the blond with a lifted brow and a questioning face.  
When he reappeared he held two steaming cups of warm liquid in his hands.  
“Here you go … It's the best hot caramel chocolate you can get all around Almaty.”  
Juri blinked once. Blinked twice. Staring at the cup in his hands. He ---- didn't even ask what he wanted??  
But instead of discussing, Otabek just took his free hand and started to walk.  
“H-hey, idiot!! Where are we going??” He stumbled behind him, and even if his steps weren't much smaller he had a good trouble keeping up with his pace.  
They walked over a bridge, along a path leading to a giant staircase. He didn't plan on escalating -??  
Yes, he did. And he didn't let go of Juri's hand aswell!!  
Both walked until they reached the top. And now the blond was the one out of breath. “Hey, what was this all about?!!!”, he grunted and huffed, hanging on the railing and slurping his chocolate, just to get at least _some_ liquid to ease the pain of his dry throat.  
“Revenge~”, Otabek answered. A small almost not notable, mischievous smile on his lips.  
Yuri looked up to him. Blinked once. Blinked twice. Grit his teeth.  
“You ass!!”  
“Now who's the ass?” His eyes were resting on that slim blond russian. God, his hair had grown so much since they last saw each other. …  
He heard his breathing but said nothing. Both of them were bathing in silence.  
Until a certain someone's face finally lit up in an awkward red. “… Eh .. About that message you wrote….-”  
“Which one?”, the Altin wanted to know. “We write a dozen ones everyday ...”  
“Gah!!!!” Finally the Plisetzky came closer. Shuffled to him. Leaned against him, drawing a grumpy face as he usually did. “You know … this here … really reminds me of that day in Barcelona.”, he murmured.  
The Kazakh laughed, looking down on the city he called his hometown. “I know ..”, he answered him then. He came here often when he felt a little alone or when he was looking for an inspiration for his work, a muse for his skates. And always and always his thoughts transcended around this small little russian skater. It reminded him of how they met back at the grand prix finals. It was the reason why he brought him here.  
He felt a small hand gliding inside his pocket. A pair of arms carefully wrapping around him.  
“You said, you'd love to hang again with me soon ...”, Juri whispered. He felt the weight of his small head suddenly leaning against him.  
Otabek looked to his side. The pale cheeks were of a faint red. His hair was tousled by the wind and looked a little messy.  
With a little laugh he turned sideways, carefully wrapping his arms around he others shoulders.  
“I missed you ….”, he answered him.  
Juri's cheeks got even redder. God, he was adorable.  
“Y… you know. About the message you wrote -”  
“… Yes?”  
“I'm here to celebrate with you today … It's … our four months anniversary ….” His pretty emerald green eyes glistened as he felt the hug tightening.  
A smile slipped on his face as he bowed down to nuzzle his nose against the smaller one's head. “Yes it is ..~”, he replied. Shoving down the hood with his nose. Brushing the blond strands aside carefully and leaning down just for the smallest touch of a kiss.  
He felt Juri's head lifting. His soft breath, smelling somewhat minty. He felt this soft small lips on his, expecting a gentle, careful kiss. Instead … he received a passionate one. A tingling sensation ran down his spine as he pulled his comrade closer, smiling broadly as their lips parted.  
“Hey …. how about I show you my home rink today?”, he suggested as he took his hand and pressed it firmly.  
“I'd _love_ to skate there!!”

This was the first time he had visited him. He'd never expect him to come here. Not this spontaneous. Not without letting him know. He expected seeing him back at the grand prix qualifying. Yes, they were enemies in the rink. Friends in public. And had been boyfriends ever since that one meaningful day at Barcelona ...


End file.
